Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: Ginny gets a little stir crazy and goes a little wild. Please, read the Author's Note before reviewing. Thanks! Happy reading!


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. All characters in this story go to their respected author. Oh, and the song that's in here is "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes.  


**  
  
Can't Fight the Moonlight**  


  
"Hey, what's with her?" Ron asked Harry as his sister, Ginny, rushed by them, heading for the library.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. She's been acting really weird lately. She hasn't said two words to us all week... Oh well. Come on, were going to be late to Potions."  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny searched frantically on the old, dusty shelves for a book she'd used before. She smiled as her hand rest upon it. _Love Potions For Beginners._ She casually slipped the book under her robes and walked out of the library, up to the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
She ran up to the girls' room and locked the door behind her. If anyone found out she was skipping class, she'd be dead. She breathed heavily to try and calm her nerves. She'd waited a long time for this and couldn't spoil it now. She walked over to her bed and reached under it, extracting a box of supplies. She pulled out two tall, white candles, a mixing bowl, a few bottles of various substances, and a few herbs. She sat on her bed and pulled out the book, spreading everything out within reach.   
  
_Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
_She mixed all of the ingredients together, just like the book said. Then, she pulled out her wand and said a few choice words. She smiled, almost evilly, as smoke started pouring out of the bowl. The potion had been activated. Now, just one more step. She reached back into her box and pulled out an empty bottle. She then poured the potion into the bottle and capped it closed. She quickly put her supplies and potion away and sat in content on her bed. Her eyes caught sight of a bright green poster on the opposite wall advertising the annual Valentine's Day Dance. This year, she'd get what she wanted.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Finally, the night of the dance had come. Young love filled the air as the Gryffindors talked about who they were going with in the common's room. Slowly, Ginny snuck out to go up to her room and shut the door. She rushed over to her bed and pulled her potion from underneath it. She carefully opened the cap--she couldn't afford to spill a drop. She put of finger over the opening and tipped the bottle over and back down. She smiled as a drop of the potion glistened on her fingertip. Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her door. She hurriedly rubbed the drop on her lips and sealed the bottle up, tucking it into her robes.  
  
The door to the girls' room flew open. "Come on, Ginny! The dance is about to start!" Hermione grabbed the younger girl's hand and led her downstairs.  
  
The Great Hall was swarming with people, some dancing, some just standing. The tables had been moved out and red and white streamers filled for decor. Then, Ginny spotted who she was looking for.   
  
"Um, hi Harry!" Ginny squeaked out, walking up to her guy.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny." He didn't sound that enthusiastic. Ginny figured he was probably hoping for Cho.  
  
"Um, can you come outside for a minute, Harry? I want to show you something." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and took him outside the castle, out to the courtyard.  
  
_There's no escaping love   
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart   
And no matter what you think   
It won't be to long   
'Till your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
_"What is it Ginny?" Harry wanted to get back inside just in case Cho wanted him to dance with her.  
  
Ginny was about to respond when her potion kicked in, giving her a head rush. She instinctively pushed Harry down onto a bench. "Ginny?"  
  
But it was too late to stop her. Ginny was all over Harry and before Harry knew it, Ginny's lips were on his; the potion mixed in between them.   
  
_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart_  
  
Finally, Ginny got up from the kiss and gasped for air, leaving behind a stunned Harry.   
  
She straightened up her robes and then helped Harry up. "Um, Ginny? Do, uh, you want to go back inside and dance?" He looked deep inside Ginny's eyes and saw something there he'd never seen before. Something he wanted to get to know, maybe something he wanted to fall in love with.  
  
Ginny grinned at Harry's question. "I thought you'd never ask." She spun on her heels and headed back to the Great Hall, Harry trailing close behind.  
  
Ron almost choked on his Pumpkin Punch when he saw the two slow dancing together. "Hey! That's my sister!"  
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed Ron's robes before he could go anywhere. "Just let it be," she said simply. Then, she smiled at Harry and Ginny before turning back to Ron. "Hey, do you want to dance?"  
  
Ron hesitated. "Eh, sure, why not." Then Ron and Hermione walked next to Harry and Ginny and started dancing.  
  
(Author's Note About Reviews: PLEASE for the love of all humanity, constructive criticism only! I don't really care if you like my story or not, but if you don't, tell me why. That's what a review is for. That being said, flames are welcome, but please, at least give yourself a little dignity before I laugh at them. Thank you!)


End file.
